general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooper Barrett (Jason Gerhardt)
| age = | death cause = Hanged by Diego | occupation = Police cadet Spy for Sonny | title = | residence = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Unnamed woman (dated) Maxie Jones (lovers; 2007-08) Georgie Jones (one date, 2007; deceased) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Cadet Cooper "Coop" Barrett was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. Coop was portrayed by Jason Gerhardt from 2007 to 2008. He was a friend of the now late, Logan Hayes. Storylines In February of 2007, a man (later to be revealed as Jerry Jacks) held the Metro Court Hotel hostage while he and his team of masked gunmen tried to retrieve a briefcase from the hotel vault. All the gunmen were called by numbers, with the ringleader being called Number One. The hotel desk clerk, Sam McCall, activated the silent alarm. When she did this, it automatically alerted the PCPD and locked the vault for a twelve hour period. The gunman called Number Three, later revealed as Coop, had taken a hostage, Maxie Jones, into the vault for the briefcase, thus being stuck in there together for the twelve hours. While in the vault, Maxie and Three talked and bonded. They got to know each other and started to care for one another. At one point, Maxie removed Three's mask, and when the vault was finally opened, Maxie helped him escape. Maxie encouraged Coop to stay in Port Charles and put in a good word for him with the Metro Court Hotel owner Jasper Jacks for him to get a job as a hotel security guard. Max Giambetti, however, was the head of security and had a nagging suspicion that he recognized Coop from somewhere. When Coop stopped a purse snatching, it occurred to Max where he had seen him and had Stan Johnson look into Coop's background. Knowing the truth about Coop, Max told his real boss, Sonny Corinthos, who decided to use Coop to his advantage. He blackmailed Coop into joining the PCPD as a police cadet. He used Coop as an insider in the police department to feed him information. In late 2007 and early 2008, a serial killer, known as the Text Message Killer, terrorized Port Charles. Maxie's sister Georgie Jones became suspicious that the killer might be Coop. Georgie had Damian Spinelli check out Coop's background. In his search, he found that Coop was a military veteran and that a woman had been raped an strangled to death in the Iraq town where he served, and Coop had been a suspect. The women whom the Text Message Killer had murdered, had been strangled too, so this information made it look as though Coop might be the killer. Then, Georgie herself was murdered--strangled to death. In the police investigation of her murder, they found DNA from Coop's skin underneath Georgie's fingernails. The police were closing in on Coop, so he stole the DNA results from the PCPD and asked Maxie to leave town with him, which she agreed to. When Maxie got to Coop's room at Kelly's though, she found him hanged to death. The PCPD ruled it a suicide, but Maxie wasn't convinced. She did not believe Coop killed himself, nor Georgie. The true identity of the Text Message Killer was later revealed to be Diego Alcazar, who had killed Coop as well because he thought he was getting close to figuring out his identity. Coop, however, had actually suspected Lorenzo Alcazar, though, not Diego. Crimes Committed *Suspected in and covered up crimes committed while in Iraq. *Held several people hostage at the Metro Court 1, 2007 *Helped Maxie Jones and Logan Hayes blackmail Scott Baldwin 2007 *Helped Maxie and Logan frame Lulu for the blackmail 2007 *Secretly spying for Sonny as a police cadet 2007 *Shot three of Lorenzo Alcazar's men while involved in a shootout 2007 *Shot the man holding Maxie hostage at gunpoint 2007 *Grazed Logan in the shoulder with a bullet 2007 *Helped aid a wounded Logan (along with Maxie and Lulu) instead of turning him into the cops 13, 2007 Health and Vitals *Suffered minor injuries in the Metro Court explosion 2007 *Held at gunpoint by Carly Jacks 2007 *Shot at by Carly 2007 *killed when hanged by Diego Alcazar (aka the Text Message Killer) 25, 2008 References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Cooper Barrett Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Meg Bennett Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional military veterans Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional police officers Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:2000s Category:Fictional law enforcement Category:Fictional murder/victims